Just as Good de hidansgirl1234 traducción
by Algodeporahi
Summary: Loki despotrica por que lo comparan con su hermano! Loki/OC una pena que no sea yaoi XD Traducción autorizada de hidansgirl1234


Hola! Yo soy… Algo. Bueno esto no es una historia mía sino una traducción (autorizada) de la historia "Just as Good" de hidansgirl1234 (yo no escribo, mi cabeza no da para tanto), yo tan solo hago este pobre intento de traducción -.-U esto... ah sí, yo no poseo nada de esta historia, ni la historia en sí, que son de sus respectivos dueños. La historia no es yaoi (tristemente), por más que eso sea triste, sino que es de Loki/OC pero si lo que buscaban es yaoi les digo que por lo menos traten de leerla (y mejor si lo hacen en el idioma original). Por cierto, la historia es de 496 palabras el resto son mis flasheos sin sentido :P

Ahora les advierto: este es el primer fanfic que traduzco, así que esta muuuuy mal, léanlo bajo su propia responsabilidad, no me hago cargo de las lesiones cerebrales que pueda causar n.n (he tratado de que sea lo más fiel posible al original, pero hay muchas diferencia gramaticales y expresiones que no existen en el español. Por cierto hay una frase que no he podido traducir así que permanece en ingles, disculpen -.-uU)

Notas de la Autora:

"Vi "los vengadores" por segunda vez hoy y me di cuenta de que Loki es algo... sexy (Thor sigue siendo mi esposo aun así) Y sentí que tenía que hacer un one-shot de Loki de mas joven :) Disfrútenlo, esto puede apestar porque son las 3am, pero quien sabe *encoje los hombros* Se que Thor y Loki hablan de una forma antigua y para ser honesta luche con eso. Creo que lo hice bien."

"Y esto está situado un tiempo antes de la película "Thor""

"'Oh, Thor es tan encantador' o 'Thor es tan fuerte', 'Thor será un gran Rey' y 'Loki, por qué no puedes ser mas como Thor?'" Cito venenosamente Loki con su pálido ceño fruncido.

"Loki" Le llamo su compañera desde su lugar en el sofá de la habitación.

"Por Thor, es perfecto y ningún dios puede compararse con su grandeza."

"¿Loki, me escucharás?" Su pregunta permaneció sin respuesta mientras el príncipe asgardiano paseaba por la habitación. "Vas a desgastar el mármol."

"Ahora no es momento para tus burlas, Eira" Espeto Loki a la muchacha de cabello negro.

"No veo la razón para que actúes de esa manera" Dijo haciendo caso omiso de la ira del príncipe.

Loki agito sus manos en el aire exasperado "¿No has escuchado ni una palabra de lo que he dicho?"

"A ratos si, y a ratos no" Dijo con una sonrisa que desapareció rápidamente frente a la mirada en el rostro de Loki. "¿Por qué dejas que tonterías como esta te molesten? Tu eres tú, y Thor es Thor"

"Nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno" suspiro Loki dejándose caer en el sofá junto a ella, con la cabeza en su regazo.

"Eso no es verdad" Le dijo Eira acariciando su cabello.

"Mi padre así lo piensa. El reino entero lo hace." El joven príncipe agito sus manos en el aire una vez más.

"Eres un tonto para creer eso" Eira rodo sus ojos "Yo no lo creo así"

"No manches tus labios con tales mentiras" gimió cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

"Oh Loki," Ella miro con sus inusuales ojos dorados al adolescente. "Tú eres cada parte tan bueno como tu hermano"

Loki bufo ante esto.

En su corazón sabia que nunca sería tan bueno como él, que siempre le había vencido en todo, así fuese en un duelo o compitiendo por la atención y el afecto de sus padres.

"¡Es verdad!" Protesto ella "Tú eres lejos el mejor hechicero. (Aquí no he sabido traducir la siguiente frase, así que permanece en ingles) And your your the best at annoying the hell out of your brother isn't exactly the sharpest sword in the armory."

"Ni siquiera si él fuera la _única_ espada en la armería." Rio Loki.

"¡Mira! Y yo no conozco a nadie que sea tan malo en el tiro con arco como tú"

"¡Hey! ¡Eso fue una vez!" Se defendió Loki.

"...No, no lo fue" Dijo Eira con su rostro inexpresivo antes de romper en una sonrisa.

Loki quito de a una las manos de su rostro mostrando esos ojos verdes que Eira amaba tanto.

"Y yo tengo algo que Thor no tiene" Le sonrió.

"¿Y eso que es?"

"Tu"

"Es cierto, amor" Eira sonrió inclinándose para capturar sus labios en un beso rápido "No desperdicies tu vida tratando de superar a tu hermano, cuando hay alguien que te ama ¿Me lo prometes?"

"Te lo prometo" Juro acariciando su mejilla en la palma de su mano.

Pero todos sabemos cómo termina esto...

Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa si hay alguna alma caritativa que pueda traducir esa frase (p*ta frase! *Agita un puño en el aire*) se lo agradeceré infinitamente

Elliot: jajajajajaja no puede traducirlo, no puede traducirlo! :3

Algo: *lo golpea* (Elliot es una persona que vive en mi cabeza, sería mi inner, pero no concuerdo con el ò.ó)

Elliot: buaaaaaaaa Algo es mala con migo! T.T

Algo: te lo mereces, anyway se agradecen mucho los reviews (Elliot se alimenta de ellos, no lo dejen morir!) así sean cumplidos (a la autora, recuerden que yo solo he hecho la traducción), tomatazos, insultos, cartas bomba y amenazas de muerte (a mi por supuesto n.n), una crítica es una crítica (y bajo cualquier criterio mi traducción serie a la sumo mediocre -.-U)

Elliot: No me dejen morir! (Cara de gatito mojado mode-on) siiiiiii?

Espero que les haya gustado el fic.

Ciao! ;3


End file.
